Reality Hurts
by Johny Blade
Summary: A day after a party at PB's the boys find a human. Imagine their surprise when they find out. The human teaches Finn stuff and one of them is reality with makes Finn change. What will Happen? Read and Review please. Summary changed and also the genre's. Skip to the last chapter and ignore the other one's. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: THE NEW GUY

**Me: Hey! I'm Johny Blade! and this is my latest story Alone in reality or not? of Adventure time. Though this s my first Adventure time story I'm sure that it won't be good. You can count on that.**

**Finn: What kind of story is this?"**

**Me: Well about you and some other stuff.**

**Finn: Well let's see how bad it is.**

**Me: Yes. The first chapter is on it's way.**

**Finn:... From where?**

**Me: Your too young to know.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Chapter 1: THE NEW GUY**

In the land of Ooo a human boy with a bear hat and blue T-shirt a blue short pants accompanied by a yellow dog.

"Man! That party was awesome!" yelled the dog but did not get any response from the boy.

"Finn you okay buddy?" asked the dig to the boy who was named Finn.

"Yeah Jake Just a little depressed." said Finn to the dog.

"Don't worry man. If your presistent enough that Princess Bubblegum will be happy to be your girl man." said Jake to his brother.

"Yeah man." said Finn in a little better mood.

"Yeah. One of these days she has to give in." said Jake happily.

These were the two hero's of of all Ooo. The two brothers. Finn the human and Jake the Dog. Finn was the last human on earth because of the Great Mushroom war. After birth he was found by Jake's mother and father. They raised him and fed him. Because of that Finn was grateful. The boys were on their way home which was a treehouse. A house in a tree. Well. As I was saying they were walking from a party of the candy kingdom. Along the way Finn was a little tired and nodding in sleep a little bit but fell on something. Then he looked up angrily and said.

"What the crud?!" yelled Finn.

"You okay there bro?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. I think I fell on something." said Finn as he looked down and saw a body and gasped.

"Jake, look!" yelled Finn.

"It looks like a body or something. Let's see who it is." said Jake as he turned the body and gasped.

"What is it Jake?" asked Finn to the Dog.

"Finn. He's a human!" yelled Jake.

"What?!" yelled Finn as he looked at the guy in amazement and happyness.

"He's still alive. Let's take him to the treehouse." said Jake as he turned huge and carried Finn on his head and the stranger on his hands towards the house.

When they got there they put the guy down on the sofa and looked at him. He had blonde hair just like Finns but didn't have the golden colorish look. With normal face structure but with closed eyes not being able to see his eyes they Jake left to call Princess Bubblegum about their newest discovery. But Finn kept looking at him with curious eyes and questions in mind for this little stranger. He looked about a year older than Finn.

"Hey. PB Is that you?" asked Jake on the phone.

"Yes, Jake. What do you need?" asked a woman like voice on the other side of the phone.

"Me and Finn found a guy just a little away from our house and he's unconscious." said Jake and then heard a gasp from the phone.

"Does he need help?" asked PB.

"I'm not sure but better send someone to help. But PB listen to this." said Jake but paused for dramatic effevt.

"I'm listening." said PB.

"This guys a human." said Jake.

"I'm sending doctor princess right now and coming as well." said PB as she cut the line off.

Just as Jake turned to the couch or sofa he saw Finn looking at the person with curious eyes. He chuckled at his brothers job. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door and as he opened the door he saw Doctor princess and Princess Bubblegum in front of it.

"Come in guys. This way." Jake said as he took the ladys to the couch where Finn was with the stranger. As they went in they saw Finn still loking at the guy.

"Hello, Finn. Can we see the patient?" asked DP.

"Huh? Oh. Here." said Finn as he backed of the persons face. Just as Doctor princess looked at him she started testing him. Seeing his state. She happily said.

"Don't worry. He just passed out. Probably from hunger." said Doctor princess and went out of the room and wen home.

"That's a good thing." said Jake.

"You know Finn. This guy looks a lot like you." commented PB.

"Yeah. So I noticed." said Finn.

"Well. When he's all better call me. I want to do some tests to make sure if he's really a human or not." said PB.

"Okay." said the two brothers in unison. And PB left with that. As she left Finn spoke.

"Does he really look like me?" asked Finn.

"Yeah. Well, the hair is almost the same but other than that yes" replied Jake.

"Think that he's a fan or something in a costume?" asked Finn.

"Not sure. Ya know." said Jake.

"Well*Yawn* let's get some sleep." said Jake as he went back to his bed and fell asleep.

"Why can't I stop getting the feeling that I know him from somewhere." said Finn to himself.

"Oh, well. Must be something else." said Finn to himself shrugging the weird feeling of himself and went back to his own bed for the night.

The next day things were the same. Jake wakes Finn up and they brush their teeth, take a bath and sat down on the sofa.

"Jake. Why does the sofa fell like hard and lumpy?" asked Finn completely forgetting about the human they found.

"I'm not sure. I feel it too." said Jake forgetting as well.

"Let's jump on it to make it soft again." said Finn.

"Worth a shot." agreed Jake then stood up and started jumping o the sofa as Finn suggested.

"OW!" yelled a voice.

"Who's there?!" asked Finn and Jake instinctly going into fighting positions. Jake turned his hands huge and Finn had his arm over his Sword.

"Where am I?" asked the voice coming out of the blanket on the sofa but when he saw Finn and Jake, he said.

"Over here." said the boy.

Seeing that they were in the wrong position and facing the wrong direction they blushed of embarrassment.

"Who are you?" asked Finn but as he looked at the boy stunned at the boy being a human, lowered his voice.

"Relax Finn. Remember that we found him yesterday on the ground?" asked Jake trying to get his brothers attention.

"Oh. Yeah and I think PB told us to tell her when he'd awake." said Finn.

"She did." said Jake.

"Hello! Remember me the guy who you almost attacked." said the boy.

"Oh. Yeah. What's your name?" asked Finn and Jake at the same time.

"Well. I am Silver Shadow." said Silver then his stomach roared like a dragon.

"Ah. I see that you are hungry. Wanna eat?" asked Jake.

"Yes, Please." said Silver then took of his hair revealing silver colored hair. And with his black eyes he was more mysterious.

"Wait. Why were you wearing a wig? asked Finn.

"So that I don't catch any one attention." said Silver.

"Why's that?" asked Finn.

"Can we talk after breakfast?" asked Silver.

"Sure. We didn't eat either actually." said Jake.

After the breakfast which was filled with awkwardness to Finn and Jake. They started talking.

"Are you really a human?" asked Finn.

"Yes." said Silver.

"Time to prove it." said Jake.

"Follow us." said Finn.

"Okay." said Silver.

**ME: What will happen? Is Silver really a human or is he a shapshifter? So many questions are to be answered.**

**Fin: Yep!**

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter I'll make it bigger along the way.**

**Note: The rating, summary, and pairing might change later.**


	2. Chapter 2: HIS NAME IS SILVER SHADOW

**Me: I'm back! And this is another chapter! But I'm a little sad that I only got one review.**

**Finn: too. This chapter should get more reviews cause it's getting boring.  
**

**Me: I know cause that only makes the writer lose the fun of the story.**

**Finn: So just read the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: HIS NAME IS SILVER SHADOW**

Finn, Jake and Silver were walking along the forest to the candy kingdom to see princess Bubblegum so that she can see if he's a real human or not. Though Silver was still wearing his mask which by the was a white mask with bloodish color in a few parts. It made him look like a bad guy. When they got near the gate the banana guards halted them. well not really Finn and Jake went in but Silver was not being let in.

"Don't worry guys he's with us. Plus PB wanted him to come with us." said Jake. "Yeah, What he said." replied Silver. Then the guards let him in but still eyed him from a distance.

" PB we're here with the guy you wanted to see!" yelled Finn then PB showed herself in her trademark lab cote. And had a clip board on her hand.

"Come in Finn, Jake and Guest." said PB then walked back in her palace.

"Let's go." said Finn then Dashed off after her.

He's got a crush on her doesn't he?" asked Silver.

"Is it really that noticeable?" asked Jake.

"No I just read his mind." said Silver.

"So your not a human?" asked Jake.

"Yes. But I just have some special skills." said Silver than went in after Finn and took off his mask.

"Hey. Wait for me!" yelled Jake then went in also. When they got there they saw Finn and PB in a lab.

"Is this where your gonna do tests on me?" asked Silver with a gulp.

"Oh no! No tests I'm just gonna take your blood samples and test on them." said PB then took out a needle with which she was gonna take the sample.

"Come here. This won't take too long. But be careful cause this might sting a bit." said PB then inserted the needle in his arm.

"you weren't kidding about the sting, were you?" asked Silver as he felt the pain.

"Nope." said Pb then took the needle out of his hand. "You can go outside and wait now cause it might take a few minutes." said PB then shooded the boys off.

"Okay." said the boys then sat down on a chair than actually came out of no where.

""Are you really a human?" asked Finn with interest in his eyes.

"You can see that when the results come out.

"Are there any others out there?" asked Finn.

"I'm afraid not." said Silver.

"Do you have a family?" asked Jake.

"To say the truth I don't remember anymore." said Silver Shocking the other boys.

"You don't remember?" asked Finn and Jake at the same time.

"No and something tells me that I don't want to either. plus the past is the past. You can't do anything about it, right?" said Silver.

"And that something is?" asked Jake.

"That'll be my gut." said Silver.

"Okay. I'm done." said PB coming out of the lab.

"So PB is he really a human?" asked Finn Whispering.

"Yes. He is!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Told ya so." said Silver.

"Do you have any place to live?" asked Finn.

"Actually no. I never had." said Silver.

"So your a drifter?" asked PB.

"Yes." said Silver.

"What does that mean?" asked Finn and Jake dumly.

"It means people who don't have place to live and go wherever he feels like." explained Pb.

"Ohhhhhhh. I get it now." said both of Finn and Jake at the same time again.

"Well you van live with us." said Finn.

"That's very kind of you. And thank you." said Silver.

"Your welcome." said Jake.

"Let's go. I heard that you guys love fighting demons and adventuring." said Silver then ran of.

"Hey wait for us! C'mon Jake." said Finn then went after Silver.

"See ya later PB." said Jake then went of after the two human boys.

**[1 Hour later]**

"Man that was fun!" said Finn taking back his sword.

"I know." said Silver taking back his sword also.

"Hey, Silver. How did you get that sword anyway?" asked Jake.

"oh. One day I came across a warrior lying on the ground almost dead and he gave it to me." said Silver.

"Cool." said Finn.

"Yeah and the guy had at least ten arrows in his body." said Silver.

"He was still alive?" asked Finn.

"Yeah and his voice was cracked since he was gonna die and he said ' Take it. You are worthy to weild it's power.' then died." said Silver.

"Smaowzaw! That was even more cooler!" said Finn.

"Yeah but the weird thing is that the only thing it was ever able to do was appear when I want it to." said Silver.

"Really? Can you show us?" asked Finn curiously.

"Okay." said Silver than the sword vanished and reappeared in his hand.

"That was awesome!" said Jake.

"Yeah it's getting late so let's get back to the treehouse." suggested Silver as the other boys nodded and walked towards the house that was in a tree.

**[In the house]**

"Think I should get the sofa?" asked Finn.

"No No no no! I'll take the sofa cause I personally think that sofas are better than beds." said silver than hopped on the sofa then fell asleep.

"Wow. He fell asleep fast." whispered Jake to Finn.

"I know. Let's give him some privacy and go to bed." said Finn yawning and going back up the ladder.

"Yeah bro. C'ya tomorrow morning." said Jake using his treching powers to go up faster than Finn.

"Yeah Good night." said Finn then fell asleep. But tomorrow morning he was harshly woken up by noises.

"Hyah! Hoo! Yeah!" came voices.

"What the glob is going on down there?!" yelled Finn and Jake woke up too.

"Huh? Oh sorry! I was training." said Silver from outside.

"But it's like five in the morning!" yelled Jake grumpily.

"I know but it will keep my body awake if anyone attacks." said Silver.

"No one will attack us at the morning or at a time like this!" yelled back Finn.

"You never know! Better safe than sorry!" said Silver still calm.

"You know that he's right. Cause if someone attacks us now we'll be toast in minutes." said Jake.

"I'll go get refreshed now then you'll go." said Finn yawning.

"Okay bro." said Jake.

**[After a refreshed bath of Finn and Jake's]**

"Man that shower hit the spot!" yelled Finn."I know right?" asked Jake then headed outside with him to see Silver still training.

"Mind if we join in?" asked Finn.

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" said Silver.

"Okay" said Finn then Finn took out his sword and Jake turned his hands gbig.

"Wait Finn. Let me see how you do with a sword." said Silver.

"Okay." said Finn then kept swinging his sword like crazy and jumping around as if to say that he was getting closer to his target.

"Stop!" yelled Silver in annoyence.

"What?" whined Finn.

"No offence but how long have you been adventuring cause that was really really bad." said Silver.

"Longer than I cared to count and hey! I am very good." said Finn.

"no you just went in there swinging that sword like a maniac." said Silver.

"Oh really? I suppose that you can do better." said Finn.

"Yes I can and beat you as well." said Silver.

"Well you can talk the talk but can you walk the big wealk?" asked Finn then pointed his sword at Silver**.**

**[3 Minutes later]**

"How did you?" asked Finn but was interrupted.

"Beat you?" asked Silver.

"yeah. That." said Finn.

" Wow. i never saw anyonw=e beat Finn in a battle like that." said Jake with his jaw on the dirt littlerally.

"It was easy. You let your anger drive you. You just swange that fancy sword, never looked at me. And you didn't even try to act calm." said Silver.

"Really? I always fought that way." said Finn.

"Good thing thatI was here before someone bad came in and killer you." said Silver.

"Can you train me to be better?" asked Finn.

"Yes my new student. I can." said Silver than Finn bowed at him.

"I am honored to be your student sir." said Finn.

"I want to be your student too." said Jake.

"Okay. Lesson one." said Silver.

**Me: Chapter Done! I'm going home.**

**Finn: See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: THE DOOR LORD AGAIN?

**Me: Ouch.**

**Finn: What?**

**Me: 1 review in so long I feel like killing myself.**

**Finn: But you already knew that this would have happened.**

**Me: Yes but C'mon! It can't be that bad.**

**Finn: It can't be that bad, right?**

**Me: Could have been worse.**

**Finn: Oh do say.  
**

**Me: Since when did you become smart?**

**Finn: I always was! And still am smart!**

**Me: Really? What's 2+4?**

**Finn: Uhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Me: Keep thinking smarty pants. I'll do the work.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and Blah Blah Blah. Whatever.)**

**CHAPTER 3: THE DOOR LORD AGAIN?**

* * *

It has been exactly two weeks since the boys met Silver. Two weeks since Finn was curious about his people. By now Silver had met everyone of Finn's and Jake's friends. Silver was rather glad to meet the people. He had more friends now and they we're rather nicer then some people he knew but didn't like. But the only problem with these people are that they trust people wayyy too easily. Now they we're all in the living room. Silver was sleeping on the Sofa, Jake was drinking some coffe and Finn was yawning a little. Silver wasn't awake because he did not like to wake up early and Finn and Jake figured that out the hard way. As they we're chilling out in the morning, Silver woke up and went to the bathroom to get refreshed and take a shower. During the past few weeks Silver thought Finn and Jake how to fight better and they certainly improved. They we're more fast, agile and stronger than they we're before they met Silver. As Silver came out of the bathroom wearing a T-shirt that had a fire dragon's face on it and black baggy pants.

"Good morning guys." said Silver still yawning a little.

"It's almost 12:30." said Finn.

"Well I'm not a morning person so this is morning for me." said Silver.

"Yeah and let us find it out the hard way." said Jake rubbing his arms thinking of the pain.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." said Silver rubbing his neck in embarrassment and blushing a bit.

"Apology accepted." said Finn and Jake in unison.

* * *

**[An hour later]**

"Man. This is boring." said Finn.

"I know right. It feels like crap!" said Silver.

"What?" asked Finn.

"Huh?" asked Silver back and saw Jake giving him a please don't do this look.

"What does crap mean?" asked the 15 year old.

"Nothing! It means nothing. You may have just heard wrong." said a very nervous Jake.

"Yeah. Yeah. Nothing." said Silver shrugging it off.. Then suddenly Silver took out his swords and started polishing them since he had nothing to do. As normal there was nothing to do for the boys but then suddenly a door appeared in thin air and came out a yellow colored man with a weird hat looking like a door and took his sword and Finn's hat and made another door to make his escape then Silver said.

"Hey! Give our stuff back!" said Silver and chased after him.

"Silver! Wait for us! Said Finn and Jake at the same time and went after the other two.

When they went in the door the landed upon PB's castle from which the door lord took one of PB's dress then Finn said.

"C'mon PB!" said Finn as he went in the door which led to Ice King's place from where he took the Ice king's crown and then Silver said.

"C'mon, gramps! Let's get out stuff back.!" said Silver before Finn, Jake or PB could say anything to shoo Ice king off. Then they all followed the door lord to Marceline's place from where he took her bowl of strawberries.

Marciline hissed in disapproval of what the door lord just did and tried to go after but was stopped as she saw Finn, Jake, Silver and Princess Bubblegum had entered her room. And then Finn said.

"De ja vu." said Finn then went after the yellow skinned guy.

As they went through the door they had reached the same place they went to two years ago, In front of the door lords Door.

"Okay. Now I know that something is wrong." said Finn.

"Yeah. We're back to the same place two years ago." said Jake.

"The door says something about a band." said Silver.

" Yeah. We have to sing a song about something and it will open." said Marceline.

Meanwhile the Ice King was trying to flirt with Princess Bubblegum but then was kicked in the face by Finn.

"Out stuff first. Flirt later." said Finn angrily.

"Soo what kind of song?" asked Finn.

**Me: That was measn.**

**Finn: Yeah. No review again.**

**Me/Finn: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: SONGS SPEAK OF HOW WE FEEL

**Yo! I bet your thinking that "Why haven't I stopped making this? Or Why is this guy even trying to do this?" To say the truth.I have no idea. Though I can tell that this story is about to end. Nonononon! Not this chapter. Probably two or there more chapters. Then the squeal. Yes. Squeal. Which will be a-  
**

**Wait! What am I doing? I'm giving you all the info now! Whatever. Chapter four.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SONGS SPEAK OF HOW WE FEEL  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

"I got one!" yelled Silver.

"What?" asked Finn and Silver whispered something to Finn and both smirked.

"What is it?" asked PB.

"I'll explain later. Does anyone here play keyboard here?" asked Silver.

"Um... I do." replied Ice King.

"Good. Get it here and Finn... You know what to do." said Silver.

"C'mon. Ice King. Move your butt." he said kicking Ice king in the butt.

"Okay. Okay." grumbles Ice king and went through the door they all came by here.

**[10 minutes later]**

They all had come back and Silver and Finn said.

"Ready everybody?" asked Finn

"Ready!" said everybody in unison as they all had a good grip on their instruments. PB had used BMO like last time, Marceline was using her axe base, The Ice king was on the keyboard, Jake this time was behind the drums and Silver was handling a guitar and like last time Finn started singing.

**[Start song]**

**You would not believe your eyes**  
** If ten million fireflies**  
** Lit up the world as I fell asleep**  
** 'Cause they'd fill the open air**  
** And leave tear drops everywhere**  
** You'd think me rude**  
** But I would just stand and stare**

** I'd like to make myself believe**  
** That planet Earth turns slowly**  
** It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
** 'Cause everything is never as it seems**

** 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
** From ten thousand lightning bugs**  
** As they tried to teach me how to dance**  
** A foxtrot above my head**  
** A sock hop beneath my bed**  
** The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**  
** (Thread, thread...)**

** I'd like to make myself believe**  
** That planet Earth turns slowly**  
** It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
** 'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
** (When I fall asleep)**

** Leave my door open just a crack**  
** (Please take me away from here)**  
** 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**  
** (Please take me away from here)**  
** Why do I tire of counting sheep?**  
** (Please take me away from here)**  
** When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**  
** (Ha-ha)**

** To ten million fireflies**  
** I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**  
** I got misty eyes as they said farewell**  
** (Said farewell)**  
** But I'll know where several are**  
** If my dreams get real bizarre**  
** 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**  
** (Jar, jar, jar...)**

** _[2x]_**  
** I'd like to make myself believe**  
** That planet Earth turns slowly**  
** It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
** 'Cause everything is never as it seems**  
** (When I fall asleep)**

** I'd like to make myself believe**  
** That planet Earth turns slowly**  
** It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
** Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

**[End song]**

"Aw! Man! It didn't work!" yelled Jake. 'By the way! Where did you learn that song?"

"Me and Finn made it, ourselves. You guys like it?" asked Finn with a grin.

"It was great!" said PB.

"But it still didn't work." grumbled Marceline.

"Don't remind me." said Silver.

"Bu we were able to go half way." said Finn.

"Wait! I got another one!" said Silver.

"Really? Let's start!" yelled the Ice King." I haven't had this much fun in decades."

**[Start song]**

**When the chips are down  
Back against the wall  
Got no more to give  
Cause we gave it all  
Seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start**

**So we take what comes and we keep on going**  
**Leaning on each other's shoulders**  
**Then we turn around**  
**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**  
**We're looking good now**  
**Nothing's gonna get in the way**  
**We're halfway there**  
**And looking back now**  
**I never thought that I'd ever say**  
**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**

**If we never flew**  
**We would never fall**  
**If the world was ours**  
**We would have it all**  
**But the life we live**  
**Isn't so simplistic**  
**You just don't get what you want**

**So we take what comes**  
**And we keep on going**  
**Leaning on each other's shoulders**  
**Then we turn around**  
**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**  
**We're looking good now**  
**Nothing's gonna get in the way**  
**We're halfway there**  
**And looking back now**  
**I never thought that I'd ever say**  
**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**

**How are you ever gonna reach the stars**  
**If you never get off the ground**  
**And you'll always be where you are**  
**If you let life knock you down**

**We're halfway there**  
**We're looking good now**  
**Nothing's gonna get in the way**  
**We're halfway there**  
**And looking back now**  
**I never thought that I'd ever say**  
**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**  
**We're halfway there**

**[End Song]**

"Wow! That was Awesome!" yelled Jake.

"Yeah. but still not enough." said Marceline.

"Wait. A minute!I got one!" yelled Finn and told everyone to go back to their instruments and started singing.

**[Start Song]**

**Everything's so blurry**

** and everyone's so fake**  
** and everybody's empty**  
** and everything is so messed up**  
** pre-occupied without you**  
** I cannot live at all**  
** My whole world surrounds you**  
** I stumble then I crawl**

** You could be my someone**  
** you could be my scene**  
** you know that i'll protect you**  
** from all of the obscene**  
** I wonder what you're doing**  
** imagine where you are**  
** there's oceans in between us**  
** but that's not very far**

** Can you take it all away**  
** can you take it all away**  
** well ya shoved it in my face**  
** this pain you gave to me**  
** Can you take it all away**  
** can you take it all away**  
** well ya shoved it in my face**

** Everyone is changing**  
** there's noone left that's real**  
** to make up your own ending**  
** and let me know just how you feel**  
** cause I am lost without you**  
** I cannot live at all**  
** my whole world surrounds you**  
** I stumble then I crawl**

** You could be my someone**  
** you could be my scene**  
** you know that i will save you**  
** from all of the unclean**  
** I wonder what you're doing**  
** I wonder where you are**  
** There's oceans in between us**  
** but that's not very far**

** Nobody told me what you thought**  
** nobody told me what to say**  
** everyone showed you where to turn**  
** told you when to runaway**  
** nobody told you where to hide**  
** nobody told you what to say**  
** everyone showed you where to turn**  
** showed you when to runaway**

** This pain you gave to me**

** You take it all**  
** You take it all away...**  
** This pain you gave to me**  
** You take it all away**  
** This pain you gave to me**  
** Take it all away**  
** This pain you gave to me  
**

**[End Song]**

The moment the Song was over a white light ad consumed all and the door of the Lord of the Doors had opened.

"I knew that song would have worked!" yelled Finn and the others were a bit shocked at Finn but not Ice King. All he did was stare at them confused and shrugged and went in the door along with Finn and Silver.

Seeing them going in they went in as well and found the sack with all their stuff and the Door Lord was nowhere to be seen. So they picked up the sack and headed for outside.

Finn gave everyone their stuff. No one had said a word then and when Finn was about to give Ice King his crown Silver spoke up and said.

"That's yours, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Ice King and as he said that Silver had took the crown from Finn's hands and threw it towards the sky and then jumped taking out his sword and slicing it a few times and landed back on the ground and when the crown had hit the ground it broke into many peaces. Everyone had their mouths open in shock as they saw Silver walking away. Even Finn was a bit shocked. No. hock was a understatmente.

"Stop looking at me like that. Without his powers he's less of an annoyance." he said and walked away.

No one was more shocked than the Ice king who had suddenly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: REALITY HURTS, FINN

**Hey guys! this is the last chapter. So this might get a little... what's the word again? Ah! Yes! Weird! so WITHOUT FURTHER ADU! CHAPTER-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: REALITY HURTS, FINN**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking**

* * *

Finn and Jake was back at the tree-house, waiting for Silver. They were both a bit angry for the stunt he pulled on the Ice King. Still angry and had a lot of things to tell the silver-haired teen. It was about, like 4:30 in the evening. Then they heard the door open and a voice yelled out. "I'm back!"

They both rushed to the door and started yelling at him.

"what the hell,Silv-" said Jake but stopped.

* * *

**[Silver P.O.V.]**

* * *

As I walked in the front door, Finn and Jake rushed in and started yelling at me. 'guess it's time' I thought to myself as Jake stopped but Finn didn't stop talking and when he was I said.

"You're not too bright, are you?" I asked confusing the little so-called hero.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well. For one you didn't see your brother stop talking. And two I did the ice king a favor." I said and he got angry.

"You call destroying the Ice kings crown doing him a favor!" he yelled and I did a face-plam.

"Seriously? You can't be that stupid. You're brother is stuck! He isn't moving or talking." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"What?" said Finn looking at Jake. "Jake? Jake? Jake! What did you do to Jake?!" he yelled at me pointing his sword at my face and I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just you're attention span." I said and he got a bit more angry at me.

"Stop making fun of me!" he yelled and jumped at me and tried to slice me with the demon blood sword.

* * *

**[Finn's P.O.V.]**

* * *

I jumped at Silver with my sword at hand. How dare he said that I was a-a-an idiot! But was shocked as I saw that he just caught my sword and only with his palm as well. Wide open too! What is this guy made of!

"Relax, Finn. Jake's fine." he said but I don't think that he was really speaking the truth and I know how this goes so I'll have to do this. "I assume that you have all of my friends captive too." I said but he just said no and I would have asked something but he interrupted me.

* * *

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

* * *

"And don't worry about Jake he is just temporarily frozen in time or to be exact... I stopped the time around him.."

"What are you willing to do by make me do this?" asked Finn.

"Accomplish?"

"Yeah? What do you want for me to do." he asked.

"Face reality." said Silver.

"What is that supposed to man?" asked Finn.

"You knew all this time, didn't you? But you just didn't want to accept it. You just tried to make this stupid fantasy of yours all this time." said Silver as he saw Finn, who was clutching his head trying to pass knew what the silver-haired teen was talking about but tried not to listen. But he was forced to as his hands stopped moving. Or to be exact... not moving at all. Like they were chained.

"And here you are still trying to deny the inevitable. Why? Why?! I had my eye on you for the last two to three years. And unlike you, I refuse to let this go on!" he yelled punching the door which busted open by the teen's strength.

"What do you mean?" asked Finn who was looking at Silver.

"I'm going to ask you one more thing and I want a straight answer. I'll take that answer... Even if I have to beat it out of you." said Silver with a serious tone and look as well.

"What is it?" asked Finn who was looking at Silver.

"Do you really think that you'd ever find what you want?"

"Of course I will find it!"

"Oh yeah? And how will you find it?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"I'm running out of patience, Finn."

"No."

"yes?"

"I will find what I want most."

"And what is that?"

"Love."

"Did you ever find it?"

'Yes."

"Where is it now?"

"Gone."

"Tell me... from the heart... do you ever think that you'll find it again?"

"No."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I want to find it again?"

"Who do you think would give it to you? Bonnie?" asked Silver to which the young human got confused.

"Who?" asked Finn.

"Bonnie..." replied Silver as i was obvious.

"Again I ask... Who?" asked Finn only to have Silver laughing at him with full force.

"Why are you laughing?!" asked/yelled the fifteen year old boy.

"You know what? Let's do a conversation of that in the end this one." said Silver. "Now... I'll let you take this info fast... Try not to have an emotional breakdown." explained the silver-haired teen and then his eyes glowed a bit white to which Finn was surprised to see as he thought that.

'Maybe he isn't a human after all... knew that it was too good to be true.' thought the young human as he gripped his blood sword in his hand to be prepared to fight the silver-haired boy but again was surprised to see that the glow in his eyes had vanished. "What did you just do?"

"Look to your left, Finn." said Silver as he turned his head to the right with an un-tellable expression.

And as he said Finn looked at his left side and saw what appeared to be a portal but that's not all he saw. Other than the portal, inside it, was none other than Flame princess... his first girlfriend. The one he thought that was the only one for him... till now.

In the portal was Flame Princess holding the hand of the water Prince. But... How?

"How?" asked Finn in shock!

"To be honest, even I don't know." said Silver who still bore an expressionless face.

"But their of the different elements! Opposite even!... This. This is a trick! It has to be!" yelled the boy desperately trying to not believe what he was seeing.

"It's true... every single word of it." said Silver with a sad expression on his face. The silver-haired oy was sad for his friend 'cause what he was about to tell him was gonna make him feel worse. BUt it was for his own good.

'I'm sorry, Finn. But I can't stand aside and have you doing this.. I can't keep watching this petty game go on.' thought Silver with sadness in his voice.

"And do you know why she went out with you? Pretended to be yours?" asked Silver but had no response from Finn and kept going on with his talk. "Because she pitied you. 'Cause she knew that you'd end up like this and when she was done with you. Seeing that you would never understand what your life was going to, she left. And what you're seeing on the screen is the proof of why you're left by her. This is why she brook up with you! Do you see the truth, now?!" yelled Silver clenching his fists. Really hard. So hard that blood was coming out of it.

"But she told me-" said Finn but was cut off by Silver.

"She lied to you! She might have played you. But she didn't want to hurt you. She wasn't evil. Just concerned about you." said Silver with a sigh.

"Does that mean that she never cared about me that way?" asked Finn looking down with sad eyes and was tearing up somewhat.

"No. Just a friend... Like to all the rest... almost all of them anyway." explained Finn with some tears of his own.

"Almost?" asked Finn confused.

"Your brother, Flame Princess, Me, Ice King and Lumpy Space Princess." said Silver with a long pause.

"LSP?" asked Finn a bit shocked.

"I really don't think that she even cares to pity you." said Silver making Finn sweat-drop and himself as well.

"Well, That's LSP for you." said Finn with a sigh and then took a serious/confused look. "And this Bonnie character?"

"Ah, yes. You see Bonnie is Princess bubblegum's name. Her real name." said Silver.

"That's nonsense! She never told me that!" explained Finn.

"Of course she didn't! You are just a pawn to her! Haven't you ever noticed that Marceline never calls her Princes bubblegum?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, but I thought, but." shuttered Finn not believing Silver's words again but was interrupted by Silver again.

"Makes you think if you ever were a friend to her, right?" asked Silver with a stern expression.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Its like everything I knew or know... was a lie." said Finn with his right hand on the right side of his face and without his bear hat, his locks of hair had covered his eyes from where there was tears were falling out of.

"I do." said Silver with a slight pause. 'Join us." he said putting out on of his hand towards the broken boy.

"Us?" asked the boy in confusion, not taking his hand yet.

"You'll understand in due time." said Silver as Finn gave him his hand.

"Now what?" asked Finn.

"Take this." said Silver giving Finn a dagger.

"A dagger?"

"This is no ordinary dagger. Press its jewel and you shall see." said Silver with a slight pause and then again continued. " after you do, you'll find yourself the night before the one you found me. After that you have to find me and say this code word... Ice cream. You'll find me at the lookout." he said with a smile and then forced Finn to press the jewel.

And at an instant A huge and bright light consumed Finn and the next thing he knew that he was on his bed, In his PJ's and looked around to see that Jake was sleeping on his 'bed'. Looking around on more time Finn got up from bed and went to the lookout.

A few minutes later he had arrived to the lookout. The lookout was nothing more than a small boat that was attached to a branch of the large tree that he lived in and the boat had an umbrella on it for shade.

Finn remembered that he used to come here and look at the stars and slept but went back to his bed before sunrise.

Then suddenly he saw Silver who was looking at the stars and seemingly hadn't noticed him.

"Its Finally time... I'm sorry if I hurt you too much, Finn." he said then was about to jump off if not for the young hero.

"Wait!" exclaimed Fin and Silver froze and then vanished and then appeared in front of Finn with his sword at hand which was pointing its tip at the young hero's neck, straight at the part that was poking out off him mid section of his neck.

"What do you want from me?" asked Silver.

"Pie." said Finn taking a visible gulp.

"Pie? Oh! So I guess that you found out." said Silver and his swords vanished.

"What was that dagger?" asked Finn.

"That was no ordinary dagger. That dagger contained the sands of time. It was originally made to reverse time but not more than five minutes but it could redo an unlimited amount of time! But if that does happen, the entire planet will suffer gods wrath. But again, I got someone to help me not let that happen." said Silver seeing Finn's horrified expression when the part of gods wrath was said. "But enough of that. lets go celebrate!"

"Celebrate?!" asked Finn with a 'What-the-F' face.

"Sorry. Celebrate, later. First I have to see that you could take care of yourself."

'But I can!"

"Not without help."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, have you ever done any adventures by yourself?" he asked and didn't have Finn reply so went on saying his words. "That's why I want you to go. Without Jake. All by yourself and survive for the next two months. You'll head out tomorrow." he said.

"Okay. Then?"

"Huh?"

"After two months pass?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First the two months and then after." said Silver and Finn started to head back to the room.

"And Finn..." he said trailing off.

'Yes?" asked the boy.

"I'll teleport you when you go. But you better keep walking to any place you want before I do... And just tell anyone who asks where are you going that you're doing an errand but don't mention me 'cause you haven't met me yet. Okay?" said Silver and vanished.

Finn was surprised to see that he had vanished but did not complain and just went back to his bed.

* * *

**[Next morning]**

* * *

*Yawn!* awoke Jake and looked at the new alarm clock he and Finn had bought. The clock read 9:41 much to Jake's surprise. It was really late 'cause he and Finn usually get up from bed before 9:00. The dog then get up from bed and saw that Finn wasn't in his bed and then heard a loud crash. Then he jumped and ran downstairs to see what was happening.

When he arrived to the kitchen he saw Finn eating breakfast with his adventure cloths on... or new adventure cloths which was consisting a trench coat and black jeans. He wore a baseball cap that had 'FIGHT' written on it and combat boots which were blue colored.

"Hey, Finn. Why didn't you wake me up? It's like a quarter to ten." asked Jake but Finn didn't reply. He was just eating his breakfast like he didn't even know that Jake was there and talking to him. "Finn?"

"Huh? Oh, Hey Jake. When did you get up?" asked Finn. guess he really didn't knew that Jake was up after all.

"A few minutes ago. Why didn't you wake me up? And why didn't you listen when I asked you that a few seconds ago?" asked Jake curiously.

"Really? I didn't hear you speak." said Finn and he got up and walked to the sink to wash the plate.

"Why are you in your adventure outfit? You going somewhere?' asked Jake again curious of his brothers actions.

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to run an errand, Jake."

"Oh, cool. So when do we go?"

"Sorry, Jake. This is a solo errand."

"What do you mean 'solo errand'? We do everything together!"

"Sorry, bro." said Finn then took his bag and demon blood sword that was given to him by his father and headed for the door.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" asked Jake normally as he knew that there was no stopping Finn.

"No." said and opened the door and Princess bubblegum had popped in from, scaring Finn and Jake in the process.

"Oh, Hey Finn. Guess what? there's a party in the Candy Kingdom! You and Jake are invited." said PB happily.

Jake was happy as well 'cause Finn never says no to a party especially from PB.

"Sorry, Princess. I got an errand to run and its gonna take some time." said Finn pushing Bubblegum aside.

The princess was shocked 'cause she was never rejected. But by Finn was a thought that she never would have had.

Jake was shocked as well 'cause he never thought this as well as then he saw Finn walking again.

"Its Okay. The party isn't starting later till night time." she said sweetly but again Finn shrugged her aside.

"Sorry. My errand is gonna take at least a month or two." explained Finn and jake ran up in front of him and yelled.

"A month!? Finn!, I am not letting you off the grid all by yourself for that long!" he yelled and Finn's eyes wide for a second but again took normal size.

"I can take care of myself." said Finn and walked off.

'Hey guys what's going on?" asked Marceline who just happened to come by all of a sudden.

"Marceline! Thank goodness, your here!" exclaimed Jake and Marceline chuckled.

'Since when are you ever happy to see me dog?" she asked but Jake ignored the question and went on.

"You have to stop Finn! He's leaving!" he continued.

"What do you mean by 'leaving'?" asked Marceline.

"He's leaving as in not coming back." said Jake and Marceline gasped.

"What?!" she yelled and looked at Finn who had began walking before she arrived and ran to him. 'What the hell, Finn?! Is what Jake saying true?!"

Finn didn't answer and walked pass her then Marceline glared at PB "Oh Great! What did you do now, princess?" she asked the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" exclaimed PB and Finn seemed to stop moving from the spot which was not unnoticed by his brother.

"You know Marceline..." he said with a slight pause and everyone looked at him. " Just because PB dumped you all that time ago doesn't really give you a good reason to act like this towards her." he said with a smirk.

Marceline blushed and so did Pb but Jake was confused at what he said.

'How-How did you know?" asked PB and Marceline in unison but PB said it louder.

"I knew it for sometime now but had trouble believing it but now I was told right." he said and when he saw Jake who finally understood what Finn meant by 'dumped'. And he had his head was up in cloud 9 thinking of what they did back then when PB and Marceline were together.

"Time for me to go." he said but again Jake was in front of him to stop him. "Jake... stand out of my way."

"NO! I'm not letting you go, certainly not by yourself!" he yelled and made his fists giant to stop Finn.

"Oh shut the (beep) up, Jake. I am sick and tired of your (beep). Now, stand out of my (beep) way!" he yelled and Jake went wide-eyed.

"How do you know those words?" he asked quietly and his fists grew back to regular size.

"Time for me to go, brother." he said and he was slowly vanishing off from sight and a few seconds later what was left of him was his hat, bag and demon blood sword.

"What... just... happened?" asked a very confused Marceline.

"I don't know... This wasn't supposed to happen... I thought I had him." said Pb but muttered the last part but only Marceline heard with her super hearing.

'Note to self. get PB to spill what she just said right now.' Marceline thought to herself.

* * *

**The story has ended! Now! I shall be off to its Sequel which is called 'Jumped Out of Ooo, Landed in Aaa'.**

**I will be editing it right now!**

**P.S: Not my best work. Again, not my best work.**


End file.
